


Surveillance

by UnbiddenRhythm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/pseuds/UnbiddenRhythm
Summary: Reeve's Assistant has a question for Cait Sith.
Relationships: Cait Sith & Reeve Tuesti, Cait Sith & Reeve Tuesti's Assistant, Reeve Tuesti/Reeve Tuesti's Assistant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4ever_Rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/gifts).



The weight of her stare finally broke Cait Sith. 

"What's wrong, lassie? That look's fit to burn a hole through me." 

Rita didn't respond. She scrutinized further, her nose scrunching into a rather endearing expression. 

Then, Rita leaned over, face close enough for him to see the fine smattering of freckles 'cross the bridge of her nose. 

"What's it like, for you?" 

"Eh?" 

"Being... _you_." Rita paused. "How does it feel being connected—bonded?—with Reeve? I mean," she brushed her bangs from her forehead. "I know what it's like for _him._ Sort of. And I understand how you _work_. But..." She pinned the cat with a look again, curious. "What does it _feel_ like for you, Cait Sith?" 

Emotions stormed within him. "Not many folk ask about that," Cait replied, bouncing. 

Rita shrugged. "Just curious." She smiled playfully. "Unless it's a _secret_..." 

"No secrets here, hen! Feels much the same for me as the boss, truth be told. Able to function on my own but also can sense and see what the other does—especially when emotions are up to high doh." 

Then Cait whispers in a conspiratorial voice, "And since there are _no secrets_ , I should tell you all the times ya pop into the brain throughout the day, oh-ho! Yer a right distraction, that I'll say." 

"Me?" Her lips curled with amusement. 

"The boss can't take his mind off ya. Sometimes he'll send me to keep ya company just so he can take a good look—" a clicking sound emitted from Cait's crown. The cat fell silent. 

From his office where he'd been spying, Reeve's heart thudded in his chest. _Damn cat!_ He thought, as he watched Rita rub Cait's cheek tenderly. Then she came even nearer to the doll. 

"That was quite a secret, Cait." She teased. "I suppose it's only fair I share one of my own." 

Her eyes looked so conspiratorially at Cait she may as well have been staring directly at Reeve in spite of the distance between them as she said, " _I know_." 


End file.
